1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly and more particularly to a cable assembly with a number of connectors arranged side by side. This application is further related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/400,874 filed on Feb, 21, 2012 and entitled “CABLE CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY ADAPTED FOR POWER AND SIGNAL TRANSMITTING” and further related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/290,152 filed on Nov. 7, 2011 and entitled “CABLE ASSEMBLY ADAPTED FOR POWER AND SIGNAL TRANSMITTING,” which has the same assignee as the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. issure No. 6,210,216 B1 issured on Apr. 3, 2001 discloses a cable assembly including two connectors arranged side by side, a shell for positioning the two connectors and a cable connecting with the two connectors. The shell defines two positioning grooves for positioning the two connectors. Each connector has a body portion retained in the positioning groove and a mating portion extending beyond the shell. The shell clamps a rear end of the mating portion to prevent the mating portion from rocking. The cable assembly use one common cable to connect with the two connectors instead of using different cables which may trouble the user. However, a distance between the two mating portions of the two connectors and a distance between two mating plugs mating with the two connectors should be very precise. Otherwise, the cable assembly would not work normally.
It is thus desired to provide a improved cable assembly to solve the fault of the pri art.